The invention relates to a method of calibrating a position sensor in an automotive transmission.
DE 43 07 596 C2 discloses a detent device for a transmission, comprising a pressure member that is movably supported in a casing and elastically biased into a position in which it projects from the casing, and an electric signal generator actuated by the pressure member. The detent device serves for arresting a selector shaft of the transmission in the respectively selected position. The pressure member is elastically biased against a selector relief formed on the selector shaft and is capable of engaging in different depressions in the selector relief that are respectively associated with predetermined shift positions. Integrated in the casing is, as signal generator, a switch that serves as reversing light switch and is closed whenever the pressure member is engaged in the detent depression for the reverse gear.
DE 195 09 878 C1 discloses a similar detent device that additionally comprises a tolerance compensating mechanism that permits to automatically compensate tolerances in the shape of the selector relief and the mounting position of the casing of the detent device.
If, as has been described in DE 10 2005 034 864, the signal generator is a displacement sensor for measuring the position of the pressure member relative to the casing, then it is possible, in principle, to quantitatively measure different depths of the depressions in the selector relief in which the pressure member is respectively engaged, so as to detect the actual shift position of the transmission on the basis of different depths of the detent depressions. In this way, it is not only possible to detect a specific shift position, e.g. the reverse gear position, but it is possible to distinguish between a plurality of different shift positions of the transmission by quantitatively evaluating the signal of the signal generator. This results in a position sensor capable of detecting different shift positions of the transmission, e.g., the neutral position of the transmission in addition to the reverse gear position.